


View from the top

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is Korea's number one solo star, Siwon is a personal trainer.  Something that looks a lot like love happens.  Fluff and frolics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View from the top

View from the top

 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Kyuhyun says. “No.”

Kyuhyun says the word over and over and over. He says it loudly, loudly so that he _knows_ people will hear him. He even waves his arms around for that little bit of extra added emphasis. But no one is paying any attention to him. Kyuhyun doesn’t like it when he’s ignored.

“No.” Kyuhyun says again and this time his manager looks up at him, looks up from the ‘oh so important’ phone call. That phone call, that phone call is the thing sealing Kyuhyun’s doom. “No.”

His manager just glares at him and leaves the room, his ear still pressed to his cell phone.

“Hyungnim!” Kyuhyun calls after him. “Hyungnim! I said NO! Don’t ignore me! You are contractually obligated to not ignore me!”

But it’s no use, his manager is already gone and Kyuhyun can’t follow to further plead his case because his legs are being held hostage by the stylist. He’s being pinned into his stage costume and he has this feeling that the stylist doesn’t much like him, his calves feel like they are being used as pin cushions. Kyuhyun sighs, sighs a long, long suffering sigh. He scowls down at the stylist because not only is she jabbing his legs with pins at every opportunity but he’s also pretty sure she’s snickering at him. He can’t see her face because her head is bent low in _supposed_ concentration, but he’s positive he hears snickering.

Eventually his manager saunters back in, satisfaction sits slyly in his smile. He’s put his phone away, it’s in his back pocket, Kyuhyun can see it bulging in his pants. Dammit, Kyuhyun can’t get at it now. He had plans of snatching it away and undoing whatever his manager had just done.

“Kyuhyun-ah.” His manager says with a grin. “It’s done, you start tomorrow.”

“Hyungnim.” Kyuhyun says and he readies himself to pull out his best pout. His patented ‘always get my way’ pout. “Why do you hate me? Please don’t make me do this.”

His manager just shrugs, completely unaffected by Kyuhyun’s devastating aegyo. Apparently over the years his manager has started to develop an immunity.

“It’s not up to me, Kyuhyun-ah.” His manager says. From the way his manager looks and sounds so insincere Kyuhyun concludes that his manager is a lying liar who is lying through his pearly whites. “It’s an order from the higher ups. Your image needs a complete overhaul and tomorrow we are going to start with the overhauling.”

“But there is nothing wrong with my image!”

Apparently Kyuhyun is the only one who feels that way.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun is the number one male solo artist in Korea. He’s popular through out most of Asia and he is HUGE in Japan. To have made is so far by the tender age of twenty two was quite a feat but Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun has worked his ass off, he’s sung his heart out to get to where he is now. And, and he did it all without bearing his body to the screaming and frothing masses.

He didn’t see why he had to start now.

 

 

 

 

Later, after the show, Kyuhyun tries to reason with his manager again. But all his protests and words of flattery fall on deaf--or more like uncaring--ears.

“You know what it’s like out there now, Kyuhyun-ah.” His manager says, he gestures at nothing in particular. “Sex sells.”

Kyuhyun doesn’t think he needs a new ‘sexier’ image, it’s a lot of unnecessary hard work and besides, his fans are hard core and they love him just the way he is.

“My fans love me just the way I am.” He says. Ok, maybe saying the words out loud makes them sound a little lame but it’s true his fans do love him the way he is. They _do_.

His manager just laughs. “Kyuhyun-ah, your fans are a bunch of middle aged women who want to feed you a good meal and then tuck you into bed.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Because it is, Kyuhyun-ah. It is. Look at those two o’clock boys.”

“PM. 2PM.”

“Whatever. Girls go crazy for them. No one has ever thrown a bra at you have they, Kyuhyun-ah? Why has no one ever thrown a bra at you?”

Kyuhyun shudders. He’s kind of glad no one has ever thrown any kind of underwear at him. No, make that very glad.

“I say this because I care, Kyuhyun-ah.” His manager says, his expression turns kind but his tome of voice sounds every so slightly condescending. “Sex sells and if you’re not sexy you’ll stop selling. Think about it.”

Then his manager is gone. The old man just drops the bomb and leaves without waiting to see if Kyuhyun is still in one piece after it hits. Kyuhyun feels the sting of the words but he tells himself that it doesn’t mean anything, that what his manager says doesn’t mean anything.

“I am too sexy.” Kyuhyun says and he pouts a little. He’s being childish and he doesn’t care. “Lots of people think I’m sexy. Do you think I’m sexy?” He asks the stylist who is now unpinning his stage outfit.

The stylist just laughs.

“Well, you’re not lots of people.” Kyuhyun grumbles.

The stylist laughs harder. Kyuhyun doesn’t understand why people keep laughing at him today.

“But I hate exercise.” He says. No one pays any attention to him.

Kyuhyun thinks his life is very, very hard.

 

 

 

 

Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon is the Devil incarnate. It’s wrong to hate someone you’ve never met, Kyuhyun knows that. Wait, maybe hate is too strong a word. _Dislike_. It’s wrong to strongly _dislike_ someone you have never met but Kyuhyun can’t help it. This Choi Siwon is the reason Kyuhyun is hauling his too tired ass out of bed at godforsaken o’clock in the morning. His days usually started early but today, this morning, was just cruel and unusual. His manager had scheduled his first personal training session for first thing, before the rest of his schedule starts.

So, maybe it’s not all Choi Siwon’s fault that Kyuhyun has to get up this early. It’s his manager’s fault. This Choi Siwon is just the person who is going to inflict unimaginable torture on him. What kind of sadist agrees to a work out at 4am?

“It’ll be invigorating.” His manager says to Kyuhyun as he stomps his way into the kitchen. His manager is already dressed but he looks crumpled and mismatched, like he dressed with his eyes closed, still half asleep. Kyuhyun feels a small stab of satisfaction at that.

“It’ll set you up for the day.” His manager says around a mouthful of toast. Kyuhyun looks at the breakfast that has been set out for him and he feels his stomach revolt, he ignores the spread in favor of some coffee, strong, strong coffee. He’d read somewhere that it wasn’t good to exercise on a full stomach anyway.

Kyuhyun doesn’t think this training session would invigorate and set him up for the day…more like it would make him want to punch someone.

“I’ll drop you off at his house.” He hears his manager say, at first he doesn’t think he hears right. House? Kyuhyun is going to go to this guy’s _house?_ “I have some personal things to attend to. You’ll be all right on your own won’t you?”

And by ‘personal things’ Kyuhyun knows that his manager is going to find a 24 hour coffee house and camp out there all warm and cosy while Kyuhyun goes through hell. Maybe his manager might even take a little nap.

Kyuhyun resents him a little.

“We’re going to his house?” Kyuhyun asks a little incredulously. “That’s kind of skeevy isn’t it? If this guy is a professional shouldn’t he have an office or something? At least we should be going to a gym.”

His manager just shrugs and finishes his breakfast. There is rice on his chin, Kyuhyun doesn’t tell him.

“He works from home, Kyuhyun-ah.” His manager says. “Now let’s go, we’re going to be late.”

Kyuhyun swears that if he ends up doing Tai Chi on someone’s front lawn then Kyuhyun is going to cut a bitch.

 

 

 

 

Choi Siwon’s house feels like it’s in the middle of nowhere. It’s not. The middle of nowhere is hard to find in Seoul. But as they drive up the seemingly endless driveway the city disappears behind him, they’re cut from civilization by walls and trees. Choi Siwon’s house is one really attractive fortress.

His manager whistles--impressed--as they pull up to the house. The main house. They passed a few smaller cottages on the way up. It’s an odd house, built in the traditional Korean style but with a modern twist. The front façade of the house is entirely made of glass, but that’s all the detail that Kyuhyun can make out in the dim, early morning glow. Full dawn is still an hour away. A security light did flick on as their car approached, but the bulb crackled and petered out leaving the way darkened once more. Thee were a few lamps on inside the house, they cast enough of a glow for Kyuhyun to be able to see the shadows of people moving about. People. _People_. More than one person. Oh, there was no way Kyuhyun was going to do this with an audience.

“Nice place.” His manager says as he brings the car to a full stop at the end of the driveway.

Kyuhyun’s kind of impressed with it too, but he’s still sulking so he’s not going to admit to it.

“You’ll be all right from here now won’t you, Kyuhyun-ah?” His manager asks, he doesn’t even bother turning off the car’s engine, he’s in that much of a hurry to get back and get some shut eye.

“You’re just going to leave me here? I don’t even know this guy, you don’t even know this guy. He could be an axe murderer.”

His manager levels a glare at him, in the dim light Kyuhyun can just about see his manager’s mouth twitch like he’s fighting to keep his expression straight and stern. Kyuhyun doesn’t understand why his manager thinks this is funny, those are perfectly valid concerns.

“Choi Siwon is a well respected personal trainer who has toned the bodies of some of Korea’s top idol stars.” His manager says. He sounds like he’s reciting something he read on a promotional website. Yeah, that was really going to convince Kyuhyun. “Go on now, Kyuhyun-ah, it’s rude to keep people waiting.”

“I hate you.” Kyuhyun grumbles as he opens the door and slips out of the car. His manager just laughs and peels away as soon as Kyuhyun slams shut the door. The car kicks up a cloud of dust and grit as it roars off.

Kyuhyun hears a crash as he gets to the front door. He freezes, his hand half way to the knocker. That really didn’t sound good. Kyuhyun isn’t wearing a watch so he fishes in his shorts for his cell phone, he drags it out and looks at the time. It’s a few minutes to four, it’s still practically the middle of the night, normal people should be sleeping now. So, it’s not inconceivable that Choi Siwon’s house could be being robbed right now.

Which would be just Kyuhyun’s luck.

“Why is this my life?”

Kyuhyun steps away from the door. Indecision eats at him, if the house is being robbed then Kyuhyun can’t just leave, Choi Siwon is in there--probably. But Kyuhyun needs to go get help, his phone doesn’t have signal up here in the ‘not quite middle of nowhere.’ What to do? What to do?

Another crash. Kyuhyun winces, that sounded expensive. Decision made Kyuhyun steps up to the door again, he knocks and then steps back--ready to hide round the corner if and when someone answers. Would a burglar answer the door? He guesses he’s going to find out.

He can hear someone moving around in the foyer, he can see a shadow through the thick glass façade. Two shadows. Kyuhyun stiffens as someone staggers to the door, he hears the slur of a giggle.

What in the actual fuck? Robbers don’t giggle.

The door flies open and a body falls on him and for one heart stopping second Kyuhyun has visions of axe’s and blood and how he’s now going to be horribly murdered all because his manager wanted him to have a six pack. Kyuhyun falls backwards, the weight of who or whatever falls on him forces him to the ground. It takes him a minute of flailing and maybe some shrieking for him to realize that the body on top of him hasn’t been axe murdered but is in fact breathing, moving and giggling.

The not dead stranger on top of him gasps out a rush of helpless, breathless laughter. His breath smelled strongly of Soju and beer.

“Hyukkie!” Someone cries out from above them. “Hyukkie! Are you all right?”

Is ‘Hyukkie’ all right? Kyuhyun thinks ungraciously. ‘Hyukkie’ wasn’t the one that got landed on. Kyuhyun tries to push ‘Hyukkie’ off him but the guy is kind of heavy and Kyuhyun doesn’t have much in the way of upper body strength. Someone leans down to try and help and a few more minutes of flailing follows, ‘Hyukkie’s’ elbow hits Kyuhyun in the groin and Kyuhyun sees stars. Fuck, that really, really hurt.

“Oh holy Jesus!” Kyuhyun gasps out, it’s hard to breathe through the pain.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.” A smooth almost amused voice says. Kyuhyun sees a large, well built shadow looming over him and then a hand reaches down, grabs ‘Hyukkie’ by the collar of his shirt and hauls him up, lifting him up off Kyuhyun as if he weighed not much at all.

“Donghae.” That smooth voice says again. “Take Hyukjae back into the house.” Then a pair of strong hands grip Kyuhyun’s upper arms and he’s pulled to his feet. Kyuhyun’s eyes water because--dammit oww--standing up straight hurt like a bitch. “I’m truly sorry about my friend.”

It took another second for Kyuhyun to realize that the owner of the smooth voice--the tall, well built shadow guy--was talking to him. Kyuhyun blinks a few times to clear his vision so he can properly see his rescuer.

Kyuhyun blinks once, twice, and then it’s like all the breath has been sucked out of him. His mouth goes bone dry and he can make only the most basic of vowel sounds as he takes in his rescuers perfect face and perfect smile and perfect…Kyuhyun’s eyes travel down the length of the guy’s body.

Oh… _hello_.

“I’m Choi Siwon.” Choi Siwon says. Choi Siwon holds out his hands and, dazed, Kyuhyun takes it.

Kyuhyun tries to maintain eye contact, he does. He tries to keep looking Siwon straight in the eyes, tries not to look down at the smooth expanse of toned flesh, tries not to look at the way Choi Siwon’s shorts look like they are a breath away from falling off. Tries not to look at the defined V of the muscles of his hips.

Kyuhyun swallows.

Siwon smells faintly of chlorine, he’s slightly damp like he’s recently stepped out of a swimming pool. Kyuhyun manages to tear his eyes away from Siwon to where a young man--he presumes that mist be Donghae--is trying to wrestle another man--Hyukjae?--into the house.

“That’s my roommate Hyukjae.” Siwon says, he sounds a little rueful. “And his boyfriend Donghae. I’m really sorry about…you know. They are a little drunk.”

“It’s fine.” Kyuhyun says. The words just trip off his tongue. He doesn’t know why he says them because it’s not fine. Kyuhyun is dusty, dirty, slightly more than a little ruffled and still in a fair bit of pain. It’s really, really not fine. But as he looks back at Siwon and he feels his heart flutter. _Fucking flutter_. Kyuhyun thinks maybe it is a little fine.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!” Hyukjae slurs, wrenching himself from Donghae’s guiding arms. He turns to face Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun can tell it’s taking a great deal of effort for Hyukjae to stay standing. “I know you, you’re that singer. Kyu, Kyu, Kyu…” Hyukjae hiccups. “Kyuhyun!”

“Yes, yes I am.” Kyuhyun blushes a little, it’s good to be recognized.

“Yeah, my Mom loooooooooooooooves you.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t get more than a quick glance at the inside of Siwon’s house--mansion, whatever. He’s quickly ushered through an opulent but not ostentatious, open plan living area. There was a sunken seating area with a fire place and wow, Kyuhyun would really like to have one of those. Kyuhyun gets a fleeting look at that Hyukjae guy face planting on what looked like a cloud of pillows in the seating area before he’s gently but firmly guided into another open space. Only this one didn’t look as inviting and comfortable as the other one. This space is bright, almost painfully white. The air in the room is crisp and cool. Clean, filtered air is being pumped through the many air vents that line the top of the walls.

There is no way for Kyuhyun to tell how big the room actually is, mirrors also line the walls and Kyuhyun sees a dozen versions of himself reflected back at him. Standing there next to Siwon, Kyuhyun’s refection looks like a scared little boy. That can’t be what he looks like? Can it?

Kyuhyun looks around the room, anything to avoid looking at himself. The room is filled with equipment that he vaguely remembers from the last time he visited a gym, but this stuff looked high end, top of the line, complicated. Scary. Kyuhyun gulps but tries to disguise it with a nervous laugh, the resulting sound is nothing short of awkward.

“OK.” Siwon smiles, but the smile seems hesitant, half forced. “You’re manager says you want to tone up?”

Kyuhyun stifles the urge to say ‘not really’. Kyuhyun can be petulant at times but he’s not unprofessional.

Crushing on his new personal trainer would be unprofessional, so he should stop right now.

Dammit.

 

 

 

“So, how was it?” His manager asks when he picks Kyuhyun up two hours later. His manager is in the middle of eating something baked and flaky, there is a crumb of pastry just under his eye. Kyuhyun doesn’t know how it could have gotten there but he doesn’t tell his manager about it.

Kyuhyun scowls and slumps low in his seat. “Fine.” He mumbles.

“There you go!” His manager says with an annoying amount of cheer. “I told you it would be good.”

Kyuhyun doesn’t off up and more information about the session. Partly because he’s pretty sure that his manager doesn’t actually care about the details, but also because Kyuhyun’s really not sure he’s all that sure how the session went. It passed in a blur of movement, sweat and Siwon’s hands.

Not crushing on his new personal trainer might be easier if Siwon wasn’t so _hands on_.

Kyuhyun remembered there was some stretching, some bending and then some more bending in ways that Kyuhyun was sure the human body was never meant to bend in. And there was Siwon with his gentle but firm touch, ready to steady Kyuhyun when he lost his balance.

Kyuhyun was glad that he was wearing baggy shorts, they were good for hiding certain bodily reactions. And if Siwon had noticed Kyuhyun’s erection during the many times that Siwon had been pressed up against him then Siwon was gentleman enough not to mention it.

“Let’s get you some breakfast, Kyuhyun-ah.” His mangers voices snaps him back to reality.

“Huh, what?”

“Food. I know you didn’t eat earlier. You need to eat, you have a long day today.”

“What am I doing?”

“Well, first you have an endorsement photo shoot followed by a Strong Heart taping. Then you’re on Kim Heechul’s Youngstreet, then it’s back to Strong Heart.”

Kyuhyun groans and bangs his head against the head board of his seat. He was already exhausted and the only thing this invigorating work out session had invigorated was his libido.

“Why is this my life?” Kyuhyun mumbles.

“What’s that you said?”

“Nothing.”

 

 

 

The morning after Kyuhyun hurts so bad that he doesn’t think he can even attempt moving. Muscles he didn’t even remember he had ache. He hasn’t been this this sore since he was a trainee and he and Changmin would stay up all night practicing dancing until their legs gave out.

Kyuhyun complains about the pain, but he doesn’t get any sympathy from anyone.

Kyuhyun thinks his life is very, very hard.

 

 

 

 

The next session is at a more humane hour but it doesn’t make the actual work out any easier. Nor does it make Siwon any less _handsy_.

It’s been a couple of days since Kyuhyun has seen Siwon. Since he’d felt Siwon’s hands on him, on his skin. Since he’s felt the solidness of Siwon pressing up against him as he pushed Kyuhyun’s body to limits Kyuhyun had no previous desire to be pushed to.

Kyuhyun thought he’d got himself together thought he’d built up some resistance to that smile.

Apparently he was wrong.

 

 

 

 

Sit up were the worst, they are hard and they hurt. And when Kyuhyun does managed to grunt himself up to something that resembles the right position, Siwon is there. Siwon is right there, his face in line with Kyuhyun’s. Siwon is there smiling like a proud father and Kyuhyun’s heart does little flip flops and somersaults.

 

 

 

 

“Hi!” Hyukjae says brightly as he opens the doors. Kyuhyun blinks and stares, he hasn’t seen Hyukjae since that first morning and he’s almost forgotten that Siwon had a roommate at all.

“Uhh, hi?” Kyuhyun says. He’s not really sure what to say, the last time he saw Hyukjae the other boy was falling down drunk. Hyukjae smiles an impossibly wide smile that shows every one of his teeth and then he turns and starts to walk through the house. Kyuhyun stands there in the doorway for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Then he shrugs and follows Hyukjae into the main living room. Kyuhyun looks around, there is no sign of Siwon. He watches Hyukjae’s retreating back as he walks through the living area and off to the back of the house where Kyuhyun assumes the bedrooms are located.

“Siwon called to say he’s running late.” Donghae says round a mouthful of popcorn. Kyuhyun jumps a little and he’s glad that Donghae has his back to him and couldn’t see him because the jerky movement was undignified.

“Okay.” Kyuhyun says slowly. Donghae doesn’t turn round to look at him but he does pat the seat next to him like he wants Kyuhyun to sit down. A variety show is playing on the large flat screen TV and Kyuhyun notes with a dawning horror that it’s an episode he’d guested on. It looked like Donghae was only a few minutes into the episode, Kyuhyun hadn’t showed up in it yet.

Hesitantly Kyuhyun navigates the array of furniture and scattered cushions, the room is messier than Kyuhyun has ever seen it. He slumps down on the sunken sofa, he doesn’t look at the TV. Donghae laughs at something he sees on screen and stuffs popcorn into his mouth.

“Siwon went to run an errand and got caught in traffic.” Hyukjae says coming back into the main room. “He’ll be another twenty minutes or so. Here, can you sign this for me?” Hyukjae thrusts something into Kyuhyun’s hands, a sharpie and a CD, a copy of Kyuhyun‘s latest album. Kyuhyun just looks at it. “It’s for my Mom,” Hyukjae explains. “Can you sign it ‘to my number one fan’?”

Hyukjae smiles that gummy smile again and Kyuhyun can’t help but smile back. He signs the CD and hands it back to Hyukjae.

“Thanks!” Hyukjae says and he skips off again.

Donghae guffaws and sounds like he’s choking on his snack. Kyuhyun looks at the screen and wishes that the earth would open up and swallow him. Kyuhyun watches himself, the TV really is ridiculously big and the onscreen Kyuhyun looks like he’s ten feet tall. A Ten foot tall Kyuhyun who is prancing about in a hot pink tutu.

Donghae turns to Kyuhyun and smiles a dazzling smile.

“Do you regret ever becoming an Idol?”

Kyuhyun smiles wryly and shakes his head. “Sometimes.” Kyuhyun says. “Sometimes.”

Siwon arrives thirty minutes later flushed and out of breath, almost like he ran to get here instead of driving through Seoul rush hour traffic.

“I’m sorry.” Siwon says with a bow. He looks at Kyuhyun nervously, like he’s silently asking for forgiveness. Kyuhyun smiles at him and Siwon seems to visibly relax.

“It’s fine.” Kyuhyun says and he knows it’s true. When it comes to Siwon everything is fine.

Hyukjae punches Siwon on the shoulder, it’s an audible hit and it sounds like it hurts but Siwon barely reacts. He’s still looking only at Kyuhyun.

“You are so whipped.” Hyukjae says shaking his head.

Kyuhyun has no idea what he’s talking about or who he’s talking to.

 

 

 

 

Thing is though, Kyuhyun isn’t sure that Siwon likes him. Likes him as a person that is. Sure, Siwon is hands on and smiley and touchy feely…but he’s like that with Hyukjae and one time Kyuhyun saw Siwon with his arm around Donghae and that sight made him want to punch babies. But, even though Siwon _is_ all hands and smiles and polite gestures sometimes…sometimes it feels like he doesn’t want to be near Kyuhyun, like he’s leaning in close to do his job but he’s holding something back.

Kyuhyun hates having not having a crush. Crushes are inconvenient and awkward but they are also silly temporary and they go away after a while. Kyuhyun is pretty sure that his little crush turned into love a little while ago. Probably the day that Siwon cooked him breakfast after his manager failed to come and pick him up after an early work out session. At least Kyuhyun thinks it was around then, it has to be because Kyuhyun is too cynical to believe in love at first sight.

He should get another personal trainer, he knows this. If management still insist on making him buff up then Kyuhyun should get another trainer, one that doesn’t make his head fuzzy and his heart hurt.

But, but he doesn’t want to get another personal trainer. He wants Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun thinks his life really, really sucks.

 

 

 

 

It’s Hyukjae that spills the drink over him even though Siwon is the one apologising for it. And Siwon was the one trying to mop up the mess with paper napkins. Well, he was trying to mop up the mess that was Kyuhyun, Hyukjae got to wipe up the spilled liquid off the floor.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Siwon says as he pats the rough towel over Kyuhyun’s forehead even though Kyuhyun is pretty sure that he wasn’t wet there.

It was coke, a large, large glad of coke that Hyukjae spilled. The drink is cold and sweet and Kyuhyun can already feel it drying into a sticky mess on his skin.

“Let’s get this shirt off.” Siwon says and his hands grab at Kyuhyun’s t-shirt before Kyuhyun even realizes what’s going on.

“Uh, come on, Hyukkie.” Donghae says and he takes Hyukjae by the arm and leads him away. “I think we have an elsewhere to be.”

Kyuhyun knows that Siwon sees the scars as soon as he lifts Kyuhyun’s shirt off. Kyuhyun is mostly comfortable with people seeing them, he’s talked about them in interviews and once, when he was feeling brave, he lifted his shirt on TV so that the audience could see. But Siwon has never seen them, not up close anyway.

Siwon’s hand reaches out and traces along the dull, white lines and Kyuhyun shivers. Siwon’s touch is tentative but exploratory, it’s feather light but nervously heavy handed.

“Did it hurt?” Siwon asks.

Siwon is standing close, too close.

“I don’t remember.” Kyuhyun says.

Siwon kisses him. Or maybe Kyuhyun kisses Siwon, Kyuhyun can’t really tell. There was little to no space between them, one of them closes that tiny distance, there lips meet and there is kissing. There is kissing until Siwon steps back like he’s been burned, a mortified look on his face.

“I’m sorry.” Siwon says and he backs away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kyuhyun thinks it’s kind of funny how Siwon is always apologising to him and he thinks it’s kind of painful how Siwon looks like he’s committed some kind of crime.

Siwon is still stuttering out ‘I’m sorries’ when the door bell rings. They both freeze and turn to look in the direction of the front entrance. Neither of them moves. The door bell sounds again.

“Are you going to get that?” Kyuhyun asks, he’s amazed that his voice comes out sounding calm and even.

Siwon nods. “I should.” But he doesn’t move.

The door bell chimes again.

“I’ll get it!” Hyukjae says as he breezes passed them. He disappears down the hallway, Kyuhyun can’t see the door from where he is but he can tell that it’s Hyukjae’s Mom at the door because Hyukjae yells out “MOM!” really loudly.

“This is my Mom!” Hyukjae says as he proudly presents his Mother to them.

“Hello Mrs Lee.” Siwon says with a bow. Donghae skips over and plants a kiss on Mrs Lee’s cheek and she blushes. When she shyly ducks her head Kyuhyun is struck by how much her son resembles her.

“Hello Mrs Lee.” Kyuhyun says belatedly, he bows to her and when he looks back up at her she looks awed and wide eyed.

“Cho Kyuhyun!” She squeaks. “Hyukjae said you were a client of Siwon’s but I never actually believed him.”

“Mooooooooooooooom!” Hyukjae whines but his Mom shushes him.

“I’m a huge fan!” Mrs Lee gushes and she starts digging in her purse. After a minute or so she produces a notebook which she opens to a blank page. “Could you give me your autograph?”

“Of course.” Kyuhyun says accepting the paper. He shoots a look at Hyukjae but Hyukjae is very pointedly not looking at him.

“Mom,” Hyukjae says after Mrs Lee has tucked the notebook back in her purse. “Why don’t you go freshen up and then I’ll take you out for lunch.”

“Oh, I couldn’t take you away from your friends” She says but she’s already heading for the bathroom.

“We’ll all go.” Hyukjae says. “Right guys.” He looks at Siwon and then Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything but Siwon nods and answers an affirmative. Oh yeah, this won’t be awkward at all.

“What happened to that CD I signed for you?” Kyuhyun asks Hyukjae once his Mother was out of sight.

“Oh,” Hyukjae says with a sheepish shrug. “That was actually for Siwon, it was going to be his birthday present. He’s your biggest fan, he just won’t admit it.”

Hyukjae pulls Donghae away and they disappear off into the back.

Kyuhyun looks at Siwon, Siwon looks back. He tries to look Kyuhyun in the eye, but he can’t hold the contact for more than a second.

Kyuhyun tries to say something, anything, but he seems to have forgotten how his mouth works.

“I’m sorry.” Siwon says and this time Kyuhyun has no idea what he’s apologising for.

“Oh.” Kyuhyun says because he doesn’t know what else to say. “Oh.”

Kyuhyun takes a few steps towards Siwon. Siwon takes a couple of steps back until he hit’s a lamp, almost knocking it over. Kyuhyun kisses him. He has to tilt his head up, has to stand on his toes. Siwon is a few inches taller than him. The kiss is slow, cautious, their lips barely touching. They barely have time to get into it, to make full contact, when Donghae comes barrelling back in.

“Fooooooooooooooooooooood!” He says enthusiastically. “Foooooooooooood!”

Siwon and Kyuhyun break apart and try to look like nothing of interest was happening. Donghae just leers at them.

“Food!” He says again.

Kyuhyun looks at Siwon, Siwon looks back at him. Kyuhyun smiles shyly, Siwon smiles back and Kyuhyun feels his heart beat so fast that he thinks he might faint.

 

 

 

“You’re very perky this morning.” His manager groans at him when Kyuhyun skips into the kitchen. His manager is sitting hunched over the table, his head in his hands. It’s stupid o’clock in the morning and Kyuhyun knows that his manager had a business meeting last night. Business meeting being code for heavy drinking session.

“I have a training session with Siwon.” Kyuhyun says brightly, _loudly_. “You’re ok to drive there aren’t you Hyungnim? I want to get there early…uh…lots of iron to pump.”

“I hate you.” His manager moans as he buries his head in his arms.

“I love you too, Hyungnim. Now let’s go, it’s rude to keep people waiting.”

 

 

.end


End file.
